If you could see the darkest side of me
by sofia313
Summary: "But then again, I have always been a bit wicked…" Kol stumbles upon a girl who would be an easy prey for him but sometimes even the best plans can backfire.
1. See no evil

**This is just an idea that came to my mind, not sure if it's worth continuing.**

Chapter 1

See no evil

"I think we should get to know each other better. I feel so close to you right now. How about I tell you something about myself? I can start with my family."

The woman is trying to crawl away. How rude.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" I ask.

She doesn't say anything, she's just sobbing hysterically.

"Are you mad at me because I killed your husband? Come on, nobody likes a pouter."

Still no answer. This is getting boring.

"Anyway, like I was saying, family is a strange thing. You can love them or you can hate them but unfortunately you are stuck with them. That really sucks, would you agree? Well, I would gladly replace mine. Ironically, one of my first memories is my father yelling at me that I should have never been born. I don't recall what I did before that but I admit that I wasn't an easy child. I loved attention and the only way of getting it was doing something bad, you know what I mean?"

She doesn't seem to be much of a talker but no matter.

"You really are a great listener. Anyway, I doubt that my parents ever liked me that much but it makes no difference. I don't envy their favorites. To our father, it was my oldest brother, Elijah and to our mother her golden boy Finn. My sister Rebekah was their only daughter, so of course that made her special. Then there was my poor misunderstood brother Niklaus. Our father never liked him; maybe he somehow knew that Niklaus wasn't really his son. Our mother cheated him with some filthy werewolf. But Rebekah and Elijah just worshiped him. I never quite understood why. But then again, I have always been a bit wicked. I enjoyed annoying my father and causing disturbance when we were still humans."

She has almost reached the door.

"I hope I'm not boring you. Where was I…? Oh yes, then our father decided to make us something more than humans. That honestly is the only good thing he ever did for me. Dying wasn't a very nice experience but it was absolutely worth it. All those new abilities made me superior, like some kind of god. What more could anyone ask? Yes, some people may call us monsters, but that's a small price to pay. For some reason, my siblings didn't agree. Finn was the worst. Always whining. It was really annoying. Thankfully we all went to our separate ways and I was having a blast until Niklaus ran a dagger through my heart. Not very nice. But long story short, no dagger in my heart anymore and everything looks great. Ok, your turn. What would you like to tell me about yourself?"

She is reaching for the doorknob. I move next to her.

"You are quite rude, you know. Did you even listen to me at all?"

She is looking at me with her tearful eyes. Boring. Obviously she can't offer me any more amusement. I lift her in my arms and kiss her forehead before sinking my fangs into her neck. The fear always makes the blood taste sweeter. I have always been a messy eater. I'm a hunter, a predator. Why would I want to hide that?

Suddenly I hear someone entering the room. It's a girl who can't be more than 20. She has a long brown hair and pale green eyes. She is wearing a long lime dress. I'm holding the woman's lifeless body in my arms and my face is probably covered with blood. She is looking at me but still she doesn't seem scared.

"Hello?" she says. "Is anyone home? Aunt Sarah? Uncle Tony?"

What? Then I notice a cane on her hand. She is blind. Well, this is certainly interesting. I look at her when she takes few insecure steps towards me. She would be an easy prey. Too easy perhaps. But she certainly is a pretty little thing and I'm sure she would taste delicious. What should I do with her?

"Aunt Sarah? Hello?"

I look at the woman in my arms. She is probably this Aunt Sarah. Or was. This is awkward.

"Hello?"

"Rosalyn?" a man's voice says.

Great, more people. I could easily kill this girl and the man, who ever he is. For some reason I don't. I just move out of sight.

"I'm here", the girl says.

The man who comes in is maybe in his thirties. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

"You forgot your phone", he says.

"Thank you. I don't think that anyone is home. Maybe they forgot that I was coming."

"Wait here, I'll check the kitchen", the man says.

That could be a problem. I left the other body there. I place the woman's body on the floor as silently as possible and follow the man to the kitchen. I reach him just in time. He is obviously about to scream when he sees the body.

"Quiet", I say when I look into his eyes. "Everything is fine. You will say to the girl…Rosalyn, is it?"

The man nods.

"You will say to her that Aunt Sarah and Uncle Tony are on vacation. They probably forgot to tell her that. Do you understand?"

"Yes", the man says like a robot.

"Good. Now leave and take the girl with you."

"Ok."

I have no idea why I just did that. Probably because there was no challenge. I'm so bored. I look through the window when the man leads the girl into a car. Well Rosalyn, it seems that this is your lucky day. Or not. I notice an address book on a table. I bet I will find her address in it. I should probably write it down, just in case. Maybe I will see her again, maybe not. Decisions, decisions… There's definitely no rest for the wicked.


	2. Finding an entertainment

Chapter 2

Finding an entertainment

"Where have you been?" Klaus asks.

I look at him and smile.

"Out."

He rolls his eyes.

"Causing trouble no doubt."

"Just having some fun. Is that a problem, brother?" I ask.

"Not to me but mother might disagree."

"Well, let's not tell her then."

"Tell me what?" mother asks.

Klaus and I turn to look at her.

"Nothing", I say smiling.

She looks at me with those judging eyes of hers.

"I need to talk to you about last night", she says.

She means the ball. I suppress my urge to roll my eyes. That arrogant young vampire actually dared to broke my neck. He will most definitely pay for it.

"You attacked Rebekah's escort. Did I not tell you all to behave? Last night was important to us."

"Sure, but I didn't kill the human, so what is the problem?"

"Kol…" she says with a scolding tone. Apparently she thinks that she is talking to a child. I might as well let her think that. It is actually amusing if she thinks that she can give me orders. She wasn't much of a mother to me even when I was still a human and I definitely don't need a mother now. But I can play this game, for now.

"I'm sorry, mother", I say trying my best to sound remorseful. But honestly, why would I be sorry? This is what I am.

She smiles.

"I forgive you, my son. We all have many new things to learn."

Sure. Fortunately I am a fast learner. I know how to tell people what they want to hear. All too easy. I give her another smile before I walk to my room. I feel like changing my clothes. I made quite a mess. When I remove my coat, something drops to the floor. A piece of paper. An address of Rosalyn Wyle.

She doesn't live very far from Mystic Falls. I haven't decided what to do with her. For some reason she is still alive. My good deed of the day. Well, I believe I will pay her a visit. That can be entertaining. I definitely need some entertainment. This place is boring. And if I would try to have some fun here, someone would be immediately yakking at me. Just like back home when we were still humans. I didn't like it then either. Maybe a new plaything is exactly what I need right now. And the fact that she can't see me can make this even more interesting.

...

I look at the nice apartment building in front of me. As far as I can tell, Rosalyn lives alone. That seems strange but I'm definitely not complaining. It makes things much easier. She has a dog though. That can be a problem. Animals are not usually very fond of me. Perhaps they can sense my true nature. That definitely makes them smarter than humans. She lives in the first floor so I'm looking at her through the window. She seems to be dancing or something. Her eyes are closed and she is smiling. I find myself just staring at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone suddenly asks.

I turn and see a middle aged woman who has a short red hair and hazel eyes. She is looking at me angrily.

"Are you some kind of pervert, who likes to peep blind girls?"

"What? No, I am just taking a walk."

"Move along then", the woman says determinedly.

I certainly don't appreciate her tone. Before I can decide what to do, I notice the blond guy who was with Rosalyn. He is carrying some grocery bags. The woman notices him too so I move out of her sight when she turns to face him.

"Hi Joan", he says.

"Dean", the woman replies. "I thought you were taking Rosalyn to meet her aunt and uncle this morning."

"Yes, we went there but apparently there was some kind of misunderstanding. They weren't home."

"Oh. I thought I could have done a bigger cleaning in the apartment when she's not home. You know how much she values her privacy."

"Yes, definitely. But we both have a job to do and Mr. Wyle always says that sometimes Rosalyn doesn't understand what is best for her."

"She's not a child, Dean", the woman says disapprovingly.

The guy shrugs.

"She doesn't pay my salary; Mr. Wyle does, so his opinion is the only one that matters."

The woman shakes her head before they walk inside together. Apparently she forgot me completely. Well, that was instructive. It would have been too easy if Rosalyn would have been all by herself. Apparently these two are hired help and I would assume that Mr. Wyle is Rosalyn's father. I look at her when she suddenly stops dancing and turns. She probably heard the blond guy coming. I can't help but smile. This can be a very fun game. I just have to decide how I want to play it. I will definitely see her again soon. But now it's supper time. Maybe I'll just pick something up on the way.


	3. Secret life of Rosalyn Wyle

Chapter 3

Secret life of Rosalyn Wyle

I open my eyes. It's Sunday morning. I have no idea is it sunny or rainy outside. I can't see it. I haven't seen anything but darkness since I was 6. Sometimes I try to remember what colors look like but it's getting harder and harder. I feel like I'm living in my own little world. It's lonely sometimes.

I was looking forward spending time with my dad this weekend but now I can't. He can't come here so we always meet at Aunt Sarah's. Dad told me that one reason why he moved into Mystic Falls is being close to me. And he got a job there. He's a teacher. I often miss him. I really hope that some day we don't have to meet secretly.

I lie on my bed a little while before getting up. My guide dog Lex comes to greet me. I pet him before walking to the bathroom. I'm just brushing my teeth when I hear Joan's voice.

"Rosalyn? Can I come in?"

I spit before answering.

"Just a second."

"Sure sweetie, take your time."

I wash my face before opening the bathroom door.

"Mr. Wyle called, he wants to take you out for lunch", Joan says.

"Ok. What time is he coming?"

"Around noon."

I nod.

"I'll be ready."

Joan taps my shoulder.

"Let me know if you need some help."

"Sure. Thanks Joan."

I really wish that Jeffrey would ask if I want to go lunch with him. It's not difficult to notice that he doesn't enjoy spending time with me so I don't really understand why he bothers to do that at all. He always tries his best to be polite but it's just an act. He wants to show other people how great brother he is. He certainly doesn't do any of it out of guilt. But it doesn't matter, I have forgiven him. Life is too short to hold a grudge. Sure, I could be bitter, but I'm really not. It wouldn't change what happened all those years ago.

I turn my CD player on. I love music. Almost all kind of music. Right now I'm listening to some classical music. It helps me to relax. I brush my hair and choose one of my nicer dresses. Jeffrey usually wants to eat in some expensive restaurant where he can "accidently" bump into his business associates or some other "important people".

He loves to tell them how he takes care of his poor blind sister. Or stepsister to be exact. Then people feel sorry for me and tell Jeffrey how good person he is. I really hate that. I don't want or need anyone's pity. And if those people would know the truth about Jeffrey, I doubt that they would call him a good person.

"May I help you a little with your hair?" Joan asks. Jeffrey has probably told her to make me look presentable. But she's just doing her job so I let her do what ever she wants with my hair. I'm all ready and hopefully presentable enough when Jeffrey arrives.

"Rosie! Come here and give your big brother a hug", he says cheerily.

I do what he says although I feel his body tensing as soon as I touch him. I smell his very expensive aftershave. He taps my back few times and practically pushes me away.

"So, are we ready to go?"

I nod.

"Sure."

"Great! Joan, could you help Rosie to the car, I have to make a quick phone call."

"Of course", Joan replies and takes my hand.

Jeffrey's limousine is parked in front of the building and his driver opens the door for me.

"Miss Wyle", he greets me politely.

"Hi…I'm sorry, was it Ted?"

"Yes, miss Wyle."

"Please, you can call me Rosalyn."

"Let's go, there's no time to chat", Jeffrey says annoyed.

He pushes me in the car and closes the door.

"Listen Rosie, a friend of mine will join us. You don't mind, do you?"

I shake my head. What else could I do? I don't understand why he even wanted me to come with him. I find that out when we arrive to the restaurant. Jeffrey takes my hand and starts to play the part of the caring brother.

"Mr. Dixon, this is my sister Rosalyn. I hope you don't mind that I took her with me, we have lunch together every Sunday and I couldn't let her down."

"No, no, of course not. It's nice to meet you Miss Wyle."

I try to greet him as politely as I can. Jeffrey guides me to our table and pulls out a chair for me. I can hear that the restaurant is full of people. I feel very uncomfortable. I would much rather be home. Jeffrey plays his part perfectly and makes a big scene when the waiter doesn't notice right away that my class is empty. He strokes my hand and tells me over and over again where my napkin or fork is.

"Well, Mr. Wyle, I must say that it is admirable how you take care of your sister", Mr. Dixon says. "My dear wife is in a wheelchair so I know it's not always easy."

"Really?" Jeffrey says pretending to be surprised. "I didn't know that. But what wouldn't we do for our loved ones, would you agree?"

"Absolutely, well said Mr. Wyle."

I feel sick.

"I wouldn't want to disturb your sister by talking about business…"

"She won't mind. Isn't that right Rosie?"

"No", I force myself to say.

Why would anyone care if I mind, apparently I'm just some kind of showpiece. I can't do anything but sit still when Jeffrey and Mr. Dixon start to talk about some things I don't understand. I have no idea how long it takes but it feels like forever. Finally they reach some kind of conclusion.

"I am looking forward doing business with you Mr. Wyle", Mr. Dixon says. "It was nice to meet you Miss Wyle."

"You too", I mumble.

Finally I can go home. Jeffrey taps my shoulder when the car stops in front of my home.

"I'll see you, Rosie, I'm sure you can get inside by yourself", he says and gives me my cane.

"Sure, thanks for the lunch", I reply.

If he hears the annoyance in my voice, he doesn't care about it. His car drives away as soon as I step out. I am heading to the front door when someone touches my shoulder. I startle.

"It's ok, it's me."

"Dad?"

"Hi Rosa", he says.

I hug him tightly.

"Dad… But…you shouldn't be here, if someone sees you…"

"No one keeps me away from my daughter", he interrupts me. "I got your message about Sarah and Tony but that doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"They wouldn't just leave like that, there must be something…"

"What are you doing here?" Joan's voice interrupts him.

I gasp.

"No, Joan please…"

"I suggest you leave right now Mr. Saltzman and I will pretend that I never saw you here."

I feel desperate. I really don't want him to leave but I don't want him to be arrested either.

"Please go", I whisper.

He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"I'll be in touch", he says quietly.

"Bye dad."

I force myself to turn around and walk inside. Joan follows me.

"Rosalyn, we have to talk about this…"

I walk to my room and close the door before she can follow me. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how bad man Alaric Saltzman is and how he is just interested about money. She doesn't know my dad. She doesn't know the truth. No one does.


	4. Date night

**Thank you for all of your feedback. The storyline I have in mind is a bit dark and if I don't change it, the rating may change later. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4

Date night

"Why am I doing this, again?" Damon asks.

"These people are my friends", Alaric replies. "I have to find out has something happened to them."

Damon rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but in case you haven't notice, we have some bigger problems. Like, oh I don't know, Klaus and the rest of the Addams family."

"Yes, I know."

Alaric tries to concentrate on driving. He has a very bad feeling. There is no way that Sarah would just suddenly leave without letting him know. He stops the car in front of their house. Everything seems normal and peaceful. Alaric knocks the door but there's no answer. He turns to Damon.

"Could you…"

He kicks the door open before Alaric can finish his sentence. Damon steps inside.

"Sorry Ric, but since I can get in, it seems that your friends are dead", he says.

"I was afraid of that", Alaric mumbles.

"This place has been cleaned up but I can definitely smell the blood."

Alaric looks around.

"A vampire?" he asks tensely.

"That would be my guess."

Damon follows him to the living room and picks up Sarah's and Tony's framed wedding picture.

"Sorry, man", he says. "How did you know these people?"

"We go way back."

Alaric can't help but wonder if he has caused their dead. Have this been some kind of retaliation? There are many vampires who probably don't like him very much. Not to mention he have been helping Damon and Stefan to find a way to kill Klaus. But he has always been careful. No one should know about his connection to Sarah and Tony.

Then Alaric realizes that he would have to tell Rosalyn. Tell her what? He doesn't want her to know anything about vampires or werewolves or any of that stuff. Maybe he hasn't been a good father to her but there is no way he would pull her into his world. She deserves to have a normal life.

...

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asks.

I smile.

"I have a date."

She snorts.

"Right, sure."

I do have a date. With my sweet little Rosalyn. She just doesn't know about it yet. I made all kind of cunning plans for her but tonight I realized that I don't have enough patience to execute any long term plans. I'm just going to go there, play with her and then kill her. That sounds like my kind of plan.

I stop to buy her some flowers. I have to remember my manners after all. It's getting dark so the lights are on in her apartment. The curtains seem to be closed. I whistle when I walk in the building and knock the door of her apartment. Like I have suspected, the red-haired dragon opens the door. I give her one of my most charming smiles.

"What do you…" she starts rudely when I look into her eyes.

"Invite me in."

"Come in."

"Thank you. I'm here to see Rosalyn, is she home?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else in here?"

She shakes her head.

"Just me, Rosalyn and Lex."

"Who is Lex?"

"Her guide dog."

I have almost forgotten the whole damn dog.

"Hmm. Go and get the dog. If Rosalyn asks, tell her that you are taking the dog out for a walk."

She nods and goes to the living room.

"Lex! Come here."

The dog starts to growl as soon as he sees me. I roll my eyes and let my fangs come out. That shuts the annoying animal up. The woman stares at me.

"Forget that you ever saw me and don't come back before the morning", I say.

She nods and leaves with the dog. Finally some privacy. I walk slowly to Rosalyn's room enjoying the anticipation. This will be a lot of fun. Her bedroom is tidy and quite stoic. There are no paintings, pictures or ornaments but then again, why would she need those things? She's not in her room. I can hear some music. It's coming from the bathroom.

I leave the flowers on her bed and open the door silently. She's taking a bath. I grin. Could this be any more perfect? She is sitting in the bathtub with her eyes closed listening to some violin music. I step inside and look at her. So pretty. Suddenly she opens her eyes. Perhaps she can sense my presence.

"Joan?" she asks insecurely.

I smile. She wraps her arms around herself.

"Joan?"

I move silently next to her CD player and turn it off. Her heart starts to beat faster.

"Is someone here?" she asks trying to sound calm.

I don't say anything. She is obviously starting to panic. I can practically smell the sweet scent of her fear. She is reaching for her towel but I'm faster. She won't need it. I'm curious to see what she will do next. Her whole body is shaking.

"Who are you?" she asks quietly.

I don't say anything. She takes a deep breath and stands up. I really am enjoying the sight of her naked body. She steps out of the bathtub and runs to the door. I let her almost reach it before I move in front of her and slam it shut. She starts to scream. I move behind her and cover her mouth with my hand. She is struggling furiously. Not bad for a petite little creature like her. She should save her strength though. But this is getting boring. I let her go. Apparently that surprises her but she gets over it quickly and runs to the door. This time I let her get out of the bathroom. I love it when they run. The chase thrills me. Well, ready or not, here I come.


	5. Stolen dinner

Chapter 5

Stolen dinner

I must get out. It's the only thing on my mind. I have never been so scared before. I must get out. He's coming, I can feel it. I try to reach the front door when I hear a loud bang and an angry shout. Someone takes my hand.

"It's ok Rosa, it's dad."

I want to sob like a little girl but I don't have time. Dad starts to drag me with him.

"Run!"

Somehow I manage to do what he says. I hold his hand as tightly as I can. I hear an angry growl. It sounds like some kind of animal. I think we are in the stairway. Dad pushes me behind him when I suddenly hear a very strange noise. I don't know what it is, some kind of snapping sound.

"What…"

"You're welcome", another man's voice says. "We should go."

Dad lifts me in his arms and starts to run. I'm too shocked to say anything. I'm shaking when I feel a cold breeze on my face and hear a car door opening. Dad lifts me inside and wraps some cloth around me. Oh, right, I'm naked. Perfect. I squeeze dad's hand tightly when someone starts the car.

"You just threw a vervain grenade on an original. Not bad", a man's voice says. He sounds amused.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" dad asks.

"Saving your neck. And apparently I just broke Kol's neck. Again. He's going to be super pissed."

"You followed me here?"

"I thought you might need a hand."

"Thanks", dad mumbles.

"No problem. So, who's that pretty little lady of yours?"

Dad hesitates.

"She…she's my daughter."

"What?" the other man asks. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, it's a long story."

I try to understand what just happened. Someone came into my home and attacked me. But…a grenade? Breaking someone's neck? I don't understand.

"Dad?" I manage to say.

I feel him stroking my hair.

"It's ok Rosa, I'm here."

"What's going on?"

He sighs.

"It's…complicated. Right now I just want to take you as far away from here as possible."

"But…shouldn't we call the police? That man…"

"He's not a man, sweetheart", dad's friend interrupts me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Damon…" dad says warningly. "I will explain everything, I promise. Right now we really need a plan."

"You can say that again. We just stole that nutcase's dinner and he probably won't be too happy about it."

I can't understand any of this. Dinner? I try to calm down when I lean my head on dad's shoulder. I'm so grateful that he's here. I'm afraid to even think what would have happen if dad wouldn't have showed up. Before I can stop myself, I let out a quiet sob.

"It's ok", dad mumbles and wraps his arm tighter around me.

I really hope so. I'm just so confused.

...

Ok, now I'm officially annoyed. A vervain grenade? Really? Someone will definitely pay for this. And that damn Salvatore boy… I was simply planning to kill him for breaking my neck at the ball but now that would be way too merciful. He and that human friend of his will both pay for this. If I understood correctly, my sweet Rosalyn is that human's daughter. I grin. Perfect. It seems that she will be more than just my dinner.

They definitely picked a wrong original to play with. On the other hand, I do love games. I might be a little rusty after a century in a coffin but I still have plenty of ideas. They will be praying for death before I'm finished with them. Now when I think about it, this can actually be fun. I whistle when I drive back home.

"So, how was your date?" Rebekah asks mockingly.

I smile.

"Not so bad. I think that she's starting to warm up to me."

Rebekah looks at me disbelievingly.

"Is this girl still alive?"

"Of course she is. What do you think I am? Some kind of monster?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes."

I shrug.

"Well, you are right but now if you'll excuse me, I have some preparations to make. I want our second date to be memorable."

Rebekah shakes her head.

"What ever. Try not to make too much mess."

I smile when I walk to my room. This is definitely going to be messy. Just the way I like it.


	6. Daddy's girl

Chapter 6

Daddy's girl

I'm sitting on a couch in some strange house, wearing someone else's clothes. I try to concentrate on the sound of flames burning in a fireplace but I can't relax. I don't like feeling so helpless. I hear dad talking with his friend Damon.

"I don't know if she's safe here", dad says. "If Kol finds her…"

"Relax man; he has probably already forgotten your girl. And besides, if Esther's plan works we don't soon have to worry about any of the originals. They'll be all dead."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Ric, lighten up! We are this close to get rid of Klaus and his siblings for good."

"Hey. What are you two up to?" a woman's voice asks.

"Oh, nothing", Damon says. "We just saved Ric's daughter from Kol."

"What?" The woman sounds stunned. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, she's right here", Damon says.

I hear people approaching me. I have to suppress my urge to wrap my arms around myself. I don't feel very comfortable.

"Rosa", dad says calmingly. "This is Elena. Elena, my daughter Rosalyn. I hope you don't mind that she borrowed some of your clothes; it was kind of an emergency."

"No, not at all. It's nice to meet you Rosalyn."

I'm not sure if she wants to shake so I stand up and hold out my hand, just in case.

"It's nice to meet you too", I say as calmly as I can.

"Oh…" she murmurs before she shakes my hand.

I don't really know what else to say so I sit down. Dad sits next to me.

"I shouldn't be here", I say quietly. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Dad touches my shoulder.

"Rosa, you can't go back home right now. The man who attacked you may come back."

"I don't understand… You said that he's some kind of monster?"

There's a moment of silence before dad speaks.

"Yes. He's a vampire."

"A vampire? Do you mean a real vampire or is that some kind of metaphor?"

Damon laughs.

"It's definitely not a metaphor."

I have no idea what to think. Are they serious? But why would dad lie to me?

"Ok…so what you are saying is that vampires are real and one just tried to kill me tonight?"

"One also saved you", Damon points out.

"What?"

I try to reach dad's hand.

"Are you…a vampire?"

"No, sweetheart, he's not", Damon says.

I think I'm relieved.

"So…you are?" I ask cautiously.

"Yep", Damon replies cheerily.

"Ok…"

"This must be a lot to handle", Elena says. "Would you like a cup of tea or something?"

I feel very confused but some tea sounds good.

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"No, no, I'll be right back. Damon, could you give me a hand?"

"Why? It's not so…alright, alright."

I hear them both walking out.

"Are you alright?" dad asks.

I shake my head.

"I don't know. How long have you known about…vampires?"

"Since Isobel became one", he replies.

"What? I thought she went missing. So she's a vampire?"

"She was."

I can hear the sadness in dad's voice.

"She's dead? I'm so sorry."

Dad squeezes my hand.

"Things have been complicated ever since I first lost Isobel. I never wanted to drag you into this."

I'm not sure what to say. Then I realize something.

"Joan! She was there…I have to go back…"

"I didn't see her body…I mean I didn't see her in the apartment. She probably went out."

"But if the vampire is still there…"

"I doubt that but don't worry, I'll handle this. Joan will be just fine."

Joan has always been nice to me so I really hope that she's alright. I have no idea what to do. I can't stay here. Someone will notice that I'm missing and then Jeffrey will find out. I can't let that happen. But apparently I can't go back home either. I feel desperate.

"So…you know this vampire who attacked me?" I ask.

"Yes, he's very old and powerful vampire. And apparently very crazy as well, so it is best to keep you hidden."

"What do you mean? For how long?"

Dad hesitates before he answers.

"Hopefully not very long. I need you to trust me, Rosa. Can you do that?"

"Yes, of course, but I don't want you to get in trouble…"

"Let me handle that, ok? We'll be staying here, at least for tonight."

I nod.

"If you're sure that your friend won't mind."

"Well, technically this is Elena's house but I'm sure Damon won't mind either. His brother Stefan lives here as well so you'll probably meet him later."

"Please don't leave me alone", I say quietly.

Being in a strange place and meeting new people really makes me nervous. Dad touches my hand.

"No, of course not."

...

Alaric watches his daughter for a while before he closes the door of the guestroom. She is fast asleep. She really needs to get some rest. Alaric walks to the living room where Damon, Elena and Stefan are waiting for him.

"How is she?" Elena asks.

"She's sleeping."

They are all looking at him expectantly.

"So, why haven't you ever mentioned that you have a daughter?" Damon asks.

"Like I said, it's complicated", Alaric replies tensely. "I wanted her to have a normal life. And then there's the little fact that I have a restraining order."

"What?" Elena asks.

Alaric sighs.

"I met Rosalyn's mother, Jessica, before I met Isobel. We had a short relationship but the thing was that she was married."

"Ric!" Damon says pretending to be shocked.

"Anyway, things didn't really end well. She got pregnant and her husband found out that he wasn't the father…well it was ugly."

"But he stayed with her?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Jessica was quite a wealthy woman, her husband wasn't. He liked his lifestyle too much to give it up."

"And Jessica got you a restraining order?" Stefan says.

"No, her son did after she died. But that's a different story, right now I have to think what's best for Rosalyn. Can she stay here until Kol is dead?"

"Yes, of course", Elena says and turns to Damon and Stefan. "Right?"

They both nod.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Just don't tell anyone about her, I want her to be safe."

"Sure, man", Damon says and taps Alaric's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with us."


	7. Where to begin

Chapter 7

Where to begin

"_Jeffrey! What have you done?"_

"_It was an accident, mother."_

"_Rosalyn! It's ok, it's ok, sweetie. Please speak to me."_

"_It hurts mommy…"_

"_I know baby, I know. You are going to be alright."_

"_Mommy… I can't see…"_

"_What? Baby, look at me."_

"_I can't…I can't see…"_

The dream is always the same. I can remember Jeffrey's ice cold eyes. It's the last thing I ever saw. My last memory before the darkness. I hope it could have been my mother's face or my hamster Muffin or anything but Jeffrey's face. I never really understood before that moment how much he loathed me. I think he still does.

It's time to get up. I have to think for a moment before I remember which way the bathroom is. I counted last night how many steps I have to take. But I'm not in my home so I'm nervous. I don't have Lex or even my cane. And I don't know these people, except dad of course. I really want to go home. But the memory of someone invading my personal space still makes me shiver. I don't understand what that man, or vampire or what ever he is, wanted from me.

If all the myths are correct, blood is vampire's nourishment. So if I was his "dinner" as Damon put it, why didn't he just drink my blood and get it over with? He could have easily done that. Instead he played some kind of game with me. He let me believe that I have a chance to get away. Maybe that is his idea of fun. Playing sadistic games.

For some very strange reason he reminds me of Jeffrey. He likes to play with people as well. Maybe his methods are a little more sophisticated, but the basic idea is the same. That's a scary thought. I can hear footsteps when I step out of the bathroom. Someone knocks the door.

"Come in", I say.

"Good morning", Elena's voice says. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I brought you some more clothes since Alaric said that you don't have anything with you. I hope you like these."

"They look good to me", I say.

There's a moment of silence. Elena probably doesn't know how to reply. That happens sometimes. I should help her.

"I was kidding."

"Right, right. Would you like me to…describe these clothes to you?" she asks insecurely.

"That would be nice", I say mainly because I want to be polite. I can't really remember what colors look like so it doesn't make much difference to me. Usually I just feel the clothes to get some idea what they look like.

"Ok, here are two pair of jeans, some underwear, a pink cardigan, two nighties, a pink top, a t-shirt, a sweatpants and a coral dress."

"Thank you, this is very kind of you."

"Sure, no problem. Just let me know if you need something else."

I really need Lex. And my CD player. But I don't want to sound ungrateful. These people wouldn't have to help me but they do. I should at least be grateful. Hopefully I can somehow return the favor.

...

What a beautiful morning. And I have a feeling that this is going to be a great day. I walk to the living room feeling utterly cheerful. Elijah is standing next to the fireplace looking even more serious than usually. He should learn how to light up, all that worrying will cause him wrinkles.

"Good morning, brother", I say.

"Good morning", he replies abstractedly.

I go straight to Niklaus' liquor cabinet and take a bottle of his most expensive scotch. Hell, after spending a century in that damn coffin, the guy owes me at least this much.

"Drink?" I ask.

"No thank you."

I shrug.

"Well, more for me."

I sit on the couch with my class.

"So, why the long face?"

Elijah sighs.

"I'm not sure. I just have this bad feeling. Ever since the ball…"

"Come on brother, cheer up! Sun is shining, birds are singing and so on."

Elijah turns to look at me.

"You are certainly in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? Things are looking just fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that", Elijah says.

Things are definitely looking fine. I can hardly wait to start my new game. I just have to decide what my first move will be. So many possibilities…

"I'm curious about something", I say.

"About what?" Elijah asks.

I smile.

"How does one court a young lady these days?"

Elijah stares at me like I would have just asked how to raise wings and fly. His expression is just priceless.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, I was just wondering."

"Kol, what are you up to?" Elijah asks calmly.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get to know all these modern habits."

Obviously he doesn't believe me but it doesn't matter. He seems to have plenty of other things on his mind. I believe I will take care of the whole courting thing old fashion way. I empty my class before standing up. You can say many things about Niklaus but when it comes to alcohol, he certainly has an excellent taste.

"I'll see you later, brother", I say before walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

I can't help but smile when I step outside and a sunray hits my face. It's finally time to play.


	8. In your dreams

Chapter 8

In your dreams

A hairbrush, a picture and a pair of white lace panties. I have everything I need now. Well, maybe I wouldn't necessarily need her panties but better safe than sorry. Having some kind of personal object will make this easier. My little trip to her apartment was certainly useful. Apparently someone, I would guess the Salvatore boy, had compelled the red-haired housekeeper not to look for Rosalyn.

It wasn't difficult to find her. Maybe I can't enter the boarding house myself but do they honestly think that would even slow me down? I could have easily compelled one of the Salvatore boys to bring her to me but where would be the fun in that? This will be much more entertaining. And it will offer me a perfect opportunity to get even with Damon Salvatore. He really should be more careful. It wasn't very smart to anger me. It seems that he will learn that the hard way.

I look at my watch. With any luck, she will receive my gift before going to sleep. But that is just a beginning. The real fun starts after she falls asleep. I smirk when I look at the small picture. She didn't have any framed pictures of herself in her apartment. It was damn difficult to find this one. I cut it from her ID. I touch it softly. Sweet dreams little Rosalyn. I will see you soon.

...

"Good night", I say and kiss dad's cheek.

"Good night, Rosa", he replies. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you for bringing my things."

"Sure, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright."

I nod and smile before he leaves and closes the door. I sit on the bed. It has been a long day. I haven't had much to do. Elena dropped by after school with her friend Caroline. She seems nice. Damon was out almost the whole day and I didn't want to bother Stefan so I stayed in my room. I'm so happy that dad brought me some of my CD's and some other stuff. He and Damon went to my apartment and he said that Joan is alright. That's a relief. I could listen to some music before going to bed so I stand up and turn the CD player on.

_I'm a killer  
Cold and wrathful  
Silent sleeper  
I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you_

_Moonlight walking_  
_I smell your softness_  
_Carnivorous and lusting_  
_To track you down among the pines_  
_I want you stuffed into my mouth_  
_Hold you down and tear you open_  
_Live inside you_  
_Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

_But I'll grind against your bones_  
_Until our marrows mix_  
_I will eat you slowly_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood pulled through my veins_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_The horror of our love_  
_Never so much blood…_

Ok, this definitely isn't my CD. Then I remember that I haven't put any CD in yet. I don't know whose this CD player is, probably Damon's or Stefan's, so this must be their CD. It's kind of creepy but everyone has their own taste. I take it out and put one of my own in. Celtic lullabies. At least this is mine. I like to listen to it before going to sleep.

I lie down and try to relax. Dad keeps telling me that everything will be alright and I hope that he's right. I feel like I'm intruding here and hopefully I can soon go back home. I'm kind of a loner; I have been ever since I lost my sight. I don't really like public places or any crowded place. Jeffrey sometimes takes me to his parties but I can't say that I would like it. I always have this feeling that people are staring at me. And usually Jeffrey doesn't pay much attention to me unless he wants to impress someone. I yawn and close my eyes. I hope that I don't have any nightmares tonight.

...

_The itsy-bitsy spider_  
_Climbed up the water spout_  
_Down came the rain_  
_And washed the spider out_  
_Out came the sun_  
_And dried up all the rain_  
_And the itsy-bitsy spider_  
_Climbed up the spout again_

_I sing while watching my reflection in the mirror. I tried some mommy's lipstick and high heels. I feel very mature. I startle when I see Jeffrey standing behind me. He's looking at me emotionlessly. I turn to him and smile._

_"Hi Jeffrey, do you want to play with me?"_

_Suddenly he starts to smile._

_"You know what, Rosie; I do want to play with you."_

_"Really? Can I be the princess?"_

_He laughs._

_"I have a better idea. How about you'll be the whore. You certainly look like one."_

_I'm confused._

_"What does that mean?" I ask._

_Jeffrey grabs my neck and turns me around._

_"Look at yourself", he says coldly. "You are disgusting."_

_My eyes are filling with tears._

_"But…I just wanted to be like mommy…"_

_Jeffrey laughs again._

_"Then you definitely succeeded. Like mother like daughter, whores."_

_I'm not sure what a whore means but it doesn't sound good._

_"I don't like this game", I say quietly._

_I see a glimpse of something in Jeffrey's blue eyes through the mirror. Then he leans closer to me._

_"You don't have a good time, princess? How about now?"_

_The mirror shatters when he slams my face against it. I have never felt that kind of pain before. I can't even scream. It's suddenly very dark._

_"Jeffrey! What have you done?"_

_"It was an accident, mother."_

_"Rosalyn! It's ok, it's ok, sweetie. Please speak to me."_

_"It hurts mommy…"_

_"I know baby, I know. You are going to be alright."_

_"Mommy… I can't see…"_

_"What? Baby, look at me."_

_"I can't…I can't see…"_

_There's nothing but darkness after that. But this time I don't wake up. I see someone standing in front of me. Yes, I actually see him. A man who has dark hair and dark eyes. He is looking at me very closely. There's a smirk on his face._

_"Interesting…" he says._

_I don't understand. This isn't a part of my dream._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_He steps closer and touches my hair._

_"Don't worry, darling, you will find that out soon enough."_

_"But…Isn't this a dream?"_

_He smiles and kisses my forehead. It feels so real that I startle. His lips are touching my ear._

_"A dream, a nightmare, who knows…" he whispers._

_Then he's gone. _

I wake up gasping for air. I try my best to calm down. What just happened? My whole body is shaking. I don't have to think about who that man was. I think I already know.


	9. Timeline

Chapter 9

Timeline

"Excuse me?" I say. "Is someone here?"

I have walked to the living room with my cane hoping to find someone there.

"Yeah, I'm here", Damon's voice says.

"Oh. Could I…um…have a word with you?"

"Sure. Do you need some help finding the couch?"

"No, thank you, I got it."

I'm still a little insecure about moving here but I remember where he couch is. I sit down and hear Damon pouring some liquid and ice cubes into a class.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks.

"No thank you. Is dad still here?"

"No, he had to take care of some things. He said you went to sleep."

"Yeah, I did, but I had this…dream."

"Hmm. Bad dream?"

I'm not sure what to say.

"Listen, I need to ask you something", I start.

"Go ahead."

I hesitate.

"What…what does Kol look like?"

I can practically feel his gaze.

"Why are you asking?"

"I…I don't know if it's even possible but I think he was in my dream."

"In your dream?"

"Yes. Does he have dark eyes and dark hair?"

Damon is quiet for a moment.

"Tell me about this dream."

"There's not much to tell. He was just standing in front of me and…I don't know. Can vampires come into people's dreams?"

"Not to my knowledge", Damon replies. "But he's a very old vampire, maybe he knows some tricks I haven't heard about."

"Oh."

I feel Damon sitting next to me.

"Listen, don't worry, this will all be over tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's best that you don't know any details."

He's probably right. I don't need to know all the details. Hopefully all of this will really be over tomorrow.

...

I have to say that I'm quite pleased with myself. I wasn't sure if I could enter her dream right away but it was surprisingly easy. I hadn't used that trick for a long time. But it was very enlightening. Perhaps I will pay her another visit tonight. But I need something to do before that.

"I'm bored", I say to Niklaus who is sitting on the couch sketching something.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he mumbles without looking at me.

"Let's go out and get something to drink."

Niklaus rolls his eyes.

"It's 9am."

"So?" I ask. "Come on, I don't like drinking alone. It's the least you could do after you ran a dagger through my heart."

He sighs and places his sketchpad on the table.

"Fine, why not. I could actually use a drink."

"Great, let's go then. Do you want to join us, Elijah?"

He has that worried look on his face again.

"No, I have something else to do", he replies.

"Hmm, suit yourself."

He probably wouldn't be very fun company anyway. Niklaus on the other hand knows how to have a good time. Despite of all our differences that is something I have to respect.

...

It's very quiet. I woke up an hour ago and I think I'm alone here. Damon and Stefan have apparently gone out. I have no idea what to do. Dad will probably come later and maybe Elena will drop by as well. I don't feel like staying in my room so I walk to the living room and sit on the couch. I'm a little hungry but I don't know where the kitchen is. And I'm not sure if Damon and Stefan even have any human food. I think I better wait until someone comes home. Suddenly I hear footsteps and smell an aftershave. I stand up.

"Hello? Damon? Stefan?"

It's very quiet.

"Who's there?"

"I am looking for Damon and Stefan Salvatore", a man's voice says.

"Sorry, they are not home", I say as calmly as I can.

"In that case, I believe I will wait for them, if you don't mind."

What could I say, this isn't my house.

"Sure", I mumble and sit down.

I'm nervous. I have no idea who this man is. I hear him sitting on the armchair.

"Are you a friend of Damon's and Stefan's?" I ask.

"Something like that", he replies calmly. "And you?"

"I…yes. I'm their houseguest. My name is Rosalyn."

"Hello Rosalyn, I'm Elijah."

"Hi."

I don't know what to do. Should I stay here and chat with him or go back to my room. I feel very uncomfortable. He doesn't seem to be very chatty either. I can sense his tension.

"Are you alright?" I blurt out before I can stop myself.

He is quiet for a while before he finally speaks.

"No, I am not."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, there's not but thank you for asking."

He sounds very tense and tired. I think there's also some sadness in his voice. I feel sorry for him. Before I can say anything else, I hear Damon and Stefan.

"I can't find her anywhere", Stefan's voice says.

"Dammit! Have you checked…"

Damon doesn't finish his sentence.

"Gentlemen", Elijah says. "Have you lost something? Or someone perhaps?"

"You have Elena", Damon says tensely.

"Actually she's with Rebekah. If you want her to live, you will help me to stop my mother."

"Stop your mother?" Damon repeats. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit but when it comes to killing a thousand years old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."

"Yes, unfortunately my mother just doesn't seem to stay dead", Elijah says.

I can hear the bitterness in his voice. I don't understand what they are talking about.

"What are we supposed to do?" Stefan asks.

"Witches who released my mother", Elijah replies calmly. "She's getting her power from their bloodline. That bloodline needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah, he means…" Damon says.

"You want us to kill them?"

"I would do it myself but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, if they would see me, they would immediately know my intent. You on the other hand… They don't expect you to harm them. But any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"How super specific of you", Damon says.

"By 9:07 the moon will be full and my mother will have all the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you don't stop her, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." He pauses. "It was nice to meet you Miss Rosalyn."

I can't say anything when I hear him walking out.

"Dammit!" Damon shouts.

I startle when he throws something against the wall.

"This is just peachy!"

"Calm down", Stefan says. "We have to think about this."

"What are you suggesting?" Damon asks.

"I don't know, but we need a plan and fast."

I have no idea what is going on here but I did understand that someone has kidnapped Elena.

"Can I help?" I ask.

Apparently Damon and Stefan hadn't realized that I'm here.

"We might need bait", Damon says. "But we definitely need a plan first."

I nod. I will do what ever I can to help them. I owe them that.


	10. Distraction

Chapter 10

Distraction

"I don't like this", dad says gloomily. "If something goes wrong…"

"I want to do this", I interrupt him determinedly. "I'll be alright."

"Rosa…"

"Are we ready?" Damon asks.

"Yes", I say quickly before dad has time to say anything.

"Well, I have to say that Caroline did an excellent job, you look very nice."

"Thank you", I reply.

Dad touches my shoulder.

"Just remember not to take my ring off no matter what happens, ok?"

I nod.

"I heard you for the first four times."

Dad hugs me tightly.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise. You be careful too."

I startle when someone opens the car door.

"Sorry", Caroline's voice says. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok."

Caroline takes my hand when I step out of the car.

"Ok, Kol and his brother are both in there. I'll take care of Klaus. All you have to do is distract Kol for few minutes. And remember, when we are inside, they can hear us."

"Ok."

I try not to be nervous but it's really difficult. I'm going straight to a man who wanted to kill me. Not very smart. But it doesn't matter. I can do this. Caroline squeezes my hand reassuringly when she leads me into this Grill. She finds us a table and starts to chat about something. I can barely hear what she is saying. It doesn't take long before I heard someone stopping next to our table.

"Caroline", a man's voice says.

"Oh, it's you", she replies icily.

"Can I offer you a drink, love?"

"Hmm, I think I rather die on thirst but thanks."

"Oh come on…"

"Dammit, I forgot my phone in the car. Is it ok, if I go and get it?" Caroline asks ignoring this man who must be Kol's brother. He also has a British accent.

"Sure", I reply as calmly as I can.

"I'll be right back", she says and stands up.

I'm positive that Kol's brother goes after her. I try to look calm. I can hear people chatting and moving back and forth. Any minute now.

"Hello darling."

I startle.

"May I join you?"

I swallow.

"Actually, I'm here with a friend, she will be back soon…"

I feel him sitting next to me.

"I don't think she will be back so soon", he says. "But no need to worry, I will be more than happy to keep you company."

"No thank you", I say.

He chuckles.

"Come on now, there's no need to be shy. After all, I have already seen every part of your beautiful body."

Shivers go down my spine.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes", I manage to say.

"Hmm. Are you afraid?" he asks teasingly.

I know I should just say what he wants to hear but for some reason I can't. Maybe I'm suicidal.

"You like that, don't you? To be feared. Does that make you happy?"

I can feel him staring at me.

"What?"

I should definitely stop talking.

"There have to be a reason why you want to terrorize people, so I was just wondering if that makes you happy. But the answer to you question is yes, I am afraid of you; I would be stupid not to be. But I also feel sorry for you."

"Really?" he says coldly. "And why is that, sweetheart?"

"Because no matter how much pain and grief you cause, in the end, people like you are hollow. It may be easy to live like that but why would anyone want to?"

He is quiet for a long while before he speaks.

"Well, that's a nice little theory. But don't think for a second that you would know anything about me."

"I know that you're not happy and I don't think you ever will be. So go ahead, kill me if that's what you want. I mean, what is death but a different kind of darkness so why would I be afraid of it? I have lived a good life."

"You really should be careful what you wish for", he says.

He's probably right. I can't explain why but I reach my hand towards him. He doesn't move when I touch his shoulder. I feel him leaning closer.

"Sweetheart, if you want to play, all you have to do is ask."

His face is only inches away from mine. I don't usually like touching people but for some reason I want to see what he looks like. I touch his face with both of my hands. He startles like my touch would burn him and jumps up.

"Don't touch me", he snaps. There's something different about his voice. He sounds upset.

"What… What did you…"

"I'm sorry…" I start automatically.

He grabs my arm.

"What the hell did you do?" he asks.

I can hear some desperation in his voice. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"What did you do to me?"

"I…I'm sorry, please stop, you're hurting me", I blurt out. Did I just say to an evil vampire that he's hurting me? Like that would… Suddenly he let's me go. I'm too stunned to say anything. I can hear him walking back and forth.

"What did you…"

Then I hear a strange sound.

"Keep your hands off my daughter", dad's voice says. "Are you alright Rosa?"

I manage to nod.

"Nice work, Ric", Damon says. "You are starting to be very good at daggering originals. Let's get him out."

"Wait here Rosa", dad says.

"Sure", I mumble.

I'm trying to understand what just happened but I really can't. What could possible made him to act like that? All I did was touch him. That was really weird.


	11. Hole in my soul

Chapter 11

Hole in my soul

_England 1859_

_"Demon!"_

_It's suddenly very quiet. Everyone in the tavern turn to look at the woman who have just walked in. She's wearing an old dirty cloak and her long dark hair is messy. There's a pure hatred in her eyes. She is looking straight at Kol._

_"Who's that?" asks a young woman who is sitting on his lap._

_Kol ignores her question and pushes her aside. He doesn't know who that woman is but it won't matter, soon she will be dead._

_"You killed my daughter", the woman says furiously. "My only child."_

_Kol stands up._

_"Forgive me but I do not know you and I certainly do not know your daughter", he says smiling charmingly._

_The woman takes a dagger under her cloak._

_"You will pay for your sins", she hisses._

_Kol have to suppress his urge to laugh. Before he can say anything, the woman stabs herself. Everyone in the tavern gasp, some women let out a scream._

_The woman raises her bloody hand._

_"I curse you. Soul for soul, blood for blood, flesh for flesh." She pauses. "Heart for heart."_

_She pulls the dagger out and falls on the floor. People are making a sign of the cross and mumbling prays. Kol looks at the woman's body emotionlessly. She definitely put on quite a performance but he's not impressed. And unfortunately for her, she failed. Kol sits down and picks up his goblet. A curse… Right, sure. He has no intent to let some mad woman to ruin his evening. Little does he know that after tonight, he would spend the next 153 years in a coffin…_

_..._

**Ok, I know this is a very short chapter and I'm sorry. The next one will be from Kol's point of view. I know I've made him very cold in this story and my idea was that he has completely lost his humanity over the years. He has kind of lost his soul. This is the turning point in this story and I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	12. When we stand together

Chapter 12

When we stand together

Dying is a strange thing. It never gets any easier, no matter how many times you go through with it. But I must say that this time I was almost willing to embrace death. It would have been better than all these feelings. I turned my annoying humanity off centuries ago. I don't need or want feelings. But now… I have no idea what that girl did to me but there must be a way to undo it.

"Kol!"

The first thing I see is Nik's face. Apparently we are in some alley. I see the Salvatore boys lying on the ground. And that human friend of theirs. Rosalyn's father…

"Where's the girl?" is the first thing that I hear myself saying.

Nik stares at me.

"We don't have time for your revenge right now; mother is planning to kill us all."

I have some trouble to understand what he is saying. I have to find that girl. I have to be with her…

"We have to go", Elijah says.

I haven't even notice him. I look at the Salvatore boys. Did they actually dare to dagger me?

"Why haven't you killed them?" I ask.

"Because we need them", Elijah replies. "Come on, we have to go."

Rosalyn's father seems to be injured. Nik have probably thrown him against the wall. I should kill him but for some reason I don't. That would upset Rosalyn. But why the hell do I care about that? Somehow I manage to force myself to follow Nik and Elijah. Mother is planning to kill us. I have to deal with that before anything else. Elijah is saying something to Nik but I can barely hear them. Something is really wrong. That girl… I can't pay attention to anything before I see Finn and mother. There's some kind of witch symbol drawn on the ground. They are standing in the middle of it. There are some torches burning around the symbol.

"My sons", mother says calmly.

Finn steps in front of her protectively.

"It's ok, they can't enter", mother says.

I take a step towards them but unfortunately mother was right. I can't get inside that damn circle. She is really going to kill her own children. And I thought that she was a bad mother before…

"That's lovely", I say bitterly. "We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays the sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn."

"Be quiet Kol", mother scolds. "Your brother knows virtue you can't even imagine."

"What ever you think of us, killing your own children would be atrocity", Elijah says tensely.

"I only regret that I didn't let you die a thousand years ago", mother replies.

"Enough", Nik says. "All this talk is boring me. End this now mother or I'll send you back to hell."

Mother looks at him before she speaks.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered when you shed blood." She pauses and looks at Elijah. "Even you Elijah with your claim nobility, you're no better. All of you, you are a curse on this earth. But that will all end tonight."

She is honestly going to do this. And there's nothing we can do to stop her. Nik seems angry and Elijah betrayed. I feel betrayed as well. First our father hunted us for centuries and now our mother wants to kill us. What a great parents. Suddenly the flames on the torches are rising higher.

"No!" mother shouts. "Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

The flames are spreading so I have to cover my face. Then it's dark and quiet. Mother and Finn are gone. Nik, Elijah and I just stand there silently.

"She won't give up", Elijah finally says. "We must stand together if we want to survive."

"I agree", Nik says. "We'll stay together."

They both look at me. I really hope that they don't expect a group hug or something. But I can do the math; I have better chances to stay alive if I stick with them.

"Sure", I say. "All for one and one for all."

But first I have to fix that little problem of mine. That girl will undo the spell she did.

"I have to take care of something", I say to Nik and Elijah. They are heading to the mansion. I'm going back to the Grill. Unfortunately she's not there. The boarding house. I don't have time to play so I just go there and knock the door. The blond vampire opens it. I manage to make an eye contact before she can slam the door shut.

"Is Rosalyn here?" I ask.

"Yes", she replies.

"Good. Bring her to me."

She disappears and returns after few seconds with Rosalyn.

"Caroline, where are we going?" she asks.

She's still inside so I can't reach her.

"Give her to me", I say.

She freezes. I can hear her heart beating faster. She's trying to back away but Caroline shoves her straight to me. I wrap my arms around her. Her whole petite body is shaking. I can feel her fear. I can literally feel it. What the hell is happening?

"Stop that", I say annoyed.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

She seems confused. Before I can answer, I hear a car coming. Probably the Salvatore brothers. I'm definitely not in the mood for playing with them so I lift the girl in my arms and head to the road. I need to sort this thing out and fast. I definitely don't want to know what she is feeling but unfortunately I do. She is afraid and confused. And she's cold. That one I can fix. I stop and place her on the ground. She's only wearing a light dress so no wonder that she's cold. I take my coat off and wrap it around her.

"Better?" I ask.

She seems completely stunned.

"Yes…thank you", she manages to say. "Where…where are you taking me?"

That's a good question. I look at her standing on the side of the road wearing my coat. This morning her life or death meant nothing to me and now… I feel a very strong urge to protect her. What the hell is going on? This is truly a nightmare.


	13. Karma is a bitch

Chapter 13

Karma is a bitch

_England 1858_

"_I shouldn't be doing this", Melinda giggles. "If my mother would find out, she would kill me."_

_Kol looks at her and smiles charmingly._

"_Do not worry my sweet Melinda; we shall make sure that she doesn't find out."_

_Melinda hesitates and looks at him insecurely. _

"_Do you love me?" she asks._

_Kol touches her cheek._

"_Of course I do. And I shall make you my wife."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Of course, my love. We will be happy together."_

_Melinda looks worried._

"_But my mother…"_

_Kol places his finger on her lips._

"_Forget your mother. What could she possibly do? She is just a peasant."_

"_You do not know her", Melinda says quietly. "She has ways to… It is not wise to anger her."_

"_I am not afraid of your mother", Kol says smiling. "Now let me show you how much I love you."_

_Melinda still hesitates when he starts to kiss her neck. This is wrong. They are not married yet. She shouldn't be alone in the woods with him. If her mother would ever find out… Kol said that he's not afraid of her. He definitely should be._

_..._

Her fear is driving me crazy. Why does people has to have all those damn feelings? She hasn't said a word to me but she doesn't have to. I already know much more than I would want to. She is worried about her father, afraid what I am going to do to her, confused about my behavior, sad, helpless, hungry…I have to make this stop.

"Ok", I say when I stop the car on the side of the road. "I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"Sure", she says cautiously.

"I'm not angry at you and I swear that I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to undo your spell."

She is confused.

"What spell?"

She really has no idea what I'm talking about. This is just great.

"Never mind."

I start the car and head to the mansion. Where else can I take her? I need time to think about this. But I also need to make sure that she's safe. Her feelings are giving me a headache. How can I make her stop being afraid of me? If I could just compel her… Could this possible get any worse? I stop the car in front of the mansion and lift her out. She is shaking.

"Stop being so damn scared!" I snap. Surprisingly that doesn't help.

"I'm sorry", she mumbles.

I carry her inside and of course I have to run into Nik and Elijah.

"Seriously Kol?" Nik asks. "You don't have anything better to do than play with that girl?"

Elijah gives me a judgmental look.

"Let her go. Last thing we need right now is more complications."

"She's not going anywhere", I say angrily. "I'm keeping her."

"What?" Nik and Elijah ask simultaneously.

"She's that damn history teacher's daughter…" Nik starts.

"Yes, I know", I interrupt him. "I'm sure you can negotiate with the guy. Just pay him what ever he asks; I don't know what the proper compensation these days is."

I can feel that Rosalyn is shocked. Nik and Elijah are staring at me like I would have lost my mind.

"You want me to buy the girl for you?" Nik asks disbelievingly.

"Yes, thank you", I reply and walk pass them. I really don't feel like chatting with them at the moment. I take Rosalyn into my room and place her on my big mahogany bed. She curls her legs up against her chest and wraps her arms around them. She's still wearing my coat.

"What are you going to do?" she asks quietly.

She tries to look calm but she's terrified. She thinks that I'm going to rape and torture her before killing her. Her immense fear hit me so hard that I feel like my head is going to explode.

"Stop that right now!" I shout rubbing my temples. Not very smart. She's even more afraid.

"Please…" I say. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

That helps a little. She's now more confused than scared. That's better. I think.

"What do you want from me?" she asks.

I take a deep breath.

"I need you to stay here for now. I can't explain why but no harm will come to you, I give you my word."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. You…you tried to kill me and now…"

"I know. Like I said, I can't explain it but you are perfectly safe with me."

Obviously she doesn't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me either if I would be her.

"Ok, ok…what do you need?" I ask.

"Sorry?"

"You need at least food and clothes. What else?"

Apparently she is too stunned to say anything. I roll my eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, help me out here. This isn't exactly my specialty."

"You…you want me to stay here and you ask what I need?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Yes."

She tries desperately to understand what is going on. She probably thinks that I have lost my mind.

"Ok…" she says cautiously. "My cane, some music, a toothbrush, a diamond necklace…"

"Wait, wait, I have to write this down", I interrupt her and take a pen and piece of paper from my desk. "A diamond necklace… Ok, got it. What else?"

She is completely stunned.

"You…are going to get me a diamond necklace?"

I snort.

"You just said that you need one so yes."

She is quiet for a moment before she starts to giggle.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"I'm sorry but this is just…crazy", she says trying to calm down.

"Tell me about it", I mumble. Then I notice that my headache is gone. She's laughing… So as long as she's happy, everything is fine. And when she's scared or something like that… Well, this is just perfect. Somehow I'm tied to that girl or she is to me or what ever. What have I done to deserve…oh, right. It's probably best not to finish that thought. Karma really is a bitch. I just have to calm down and find out how this happened. Then I will find a way to undo it and everything will be alright again.


End file.
